The New God
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto, the son of Hecate and Hades, has been turned mortal when he was only two years old, and his parents were forced to place him in an orphanage in New York City. The only way he can reclaim his Godly powers and immortality is by becoming a 'True Hero', so how will he alter the coarse of Percy Jackson, and his own destiny? Badass demigod/Harem for Naruto/Naruto is Very Powerful


(The New God Chapter 1)

Hades sat on his throne of bone and thought about his two brothers. They had once again broken his trust and their promise to father no more demi god children, and yet that is exactly what they went and did next. Zeus was the first one who fell in love with some mortal woman with an eighties hair style, and a petite body. He could honestly say that he was shocked that his brother Poseidon had betray his trust because usually he was good about keeping his word, but once again he had betray him and now even Poseidon had a demi god child. Hades was angry that his brothers had betrayed him, and as he started to stroke his bearded he started thinking about their family as a whole. Zeus had fathered many children with his own children, and many of the goddesses on mount Olympus, and even his brother Poseidon had fathered a few godly children, but he himself had not fathered any godly children. It was not that surprising really as almost none of the other goddesses actually wanted to go to the underworld were he resided, and even his own wife only came to see him because she had to, as she had eaten the pomegranate seeds of the underworld.

Now Hades was really starting to think. He didn't really have any family that he liked, and it would be nice to have a son or daughter to live with him down in the underworld. He could only imagine the uproar it would cause on Olympus if he fathered an actual godly child, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a family, and if anyone with a brain looked at Greek mythology then they would see that it was he who was the closest to being a holy god compared to the other gods and goddesses on Olympus. After thinking about it for a few hours Hades decided that he would father a godly child, but the only problem was who would be the mother. There wasn't any goddesses on Olympus who would willingly father his children, and he doubted even his own wife would, so he would have to look else were, but before he could do that Charon entered his chambers.

"My lord Lady Hecate has entered the underworld once again. I know you said that it was alright for her to enter the underworld because of Lady Persephone, but since lady Persephone is not here I figured you would like to know" spoke Charon as he bowed to the lord of the entire underworld, and his boss. He didn't get on his hands and knees because he didn't want to dirty his Italian suit, but he was not sure if the lashing his Lord was going to give him would be worth it. Then he felt the odd vibe in the air. Something was defiantly different about his master so he dared cast a peek at the lord of the dead, and was surprised to see him with a thoughtful look on his face.

'Hecate is a female titian that me, and my brothers spared from the fate of our father and his followers. She had never minded being down here in the underworld, plus she is a very powerful titian, so if she agreed to be the mother of my child then our child would undoubtedly be very powerful. I just have to convince her to be the mother of my children and then bam; I will have my very own godly child. Before all of that though I must make sure she agrees to bear my child' thought Hades as he leaned back in his throne made from human bones, and interlocked his fingers like all of the bad guys did in all of those movies.

"Charon, tell Lady Hecate to please come see me. Tell her it is very urgent that she sees me immediately, and if she asks why I need to see her tell her that it is a very personal matter and that I have a proposition for her. Tell her that I am not forcing her to come here, and that it is completely her choice" spoke Hades as he leaned farther back in his throne. He could not remember the last time he had been this nervous, probably when he and his brothers and sisters fought his father and family for control of the universe.

"Yes my lord" spoke Charon as he left his masters throne room. He was very shocked by his master's personality change and was wondering what he wanted to talk to the titianess of magic about that had made him act this way. When he found Hecate she too was surprised by the strange invitation Hades had sent her, but still went to see him, albert cautiously.

When Hecate entered Hades Throne room Hades looked at her like one friend looking at another. He had never been sexually attracted to Hecate, but he did acknowledge that she was a beauty only comparable to Aphrodite herself. He had seen and met Hecate a few times, but she had never had the glow about her that she did now, which was strange because of what Hades was about to ask her. She was dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. There is a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura. Her face is like a Greek statue - pale, beautiful, and ageless. Her eyes were very beautiful as well, as they were an almost neon green color, but they had a depth to them that only an immortal could have.

"You wished to speak to me Hades" spoke Hecate as she looked over at Hades. She was one of the few beings that could call him only Hades and not be completely destroyed. Only his brothers, their wives, and a few others got away with such a thing.

"If you would like please sit down for what I am about to ask you may be very shocking" spoke Hades as he offered Hecate a beautiful chair made of some kind of black material that was only found in the underworld. Hecate took it, and looked back over at Hades with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"So what is so shocking that a woman of my age would need to sit down to hear" asked Hecate, but Hades could tell there was a bit of joking in her voice. He was happy about Hecate's good nature as it would make asking her his next question that much easier.

"Well as you may know I am one of few gods that does not have a godly child himself. I have recently found out that my brothers have broken there promises about not fathering any more demi god children, and that got me thinking. Why don't I have any godly children while they have them in droves? I know why per say as not many goddesses or titianesses would wish to come to the underworld, my wife included, but then I found out you were in the underworld and that made me think. I finally came to the conclusion that I wish to have a godly child, and I am here asking you if you will please honor me by being the mother of my first and maybe only godly child" spoke Hades, although you could practically feel the trepidation in his voice. Hecate could only guess that Hades was very nervous about asking her this.

Hecate was very shocked in deed, and was thankful that she was already sitting as she was sure she would have fallen over if not for the chair that was already underneath her keeping her up. She had been good friends with Hades for a long time, and a million thought were running through her head as the seconds rolled on by. Finally she decided to speak, as to get some answers.

"Why do you wish for me to be the mother of your children? Why not ask Persephone to bear your children, as she is your wife, and I don't want her getting mad at me for sleeping with her husband" spoke Hecate as more of a way of buying more time so she could think about what Hades had asked her. 'It is true that he is one of the big three, and I am one of the most powerful females in the cosmos, so any child we have will undoubtedly be powerful. I do miss being a mother, and my own children don't even stop by anymore to say high, so I am lonely as well' thought Hecate as she eyed Hades.

"Besides the fact that there are very few goddesses and even less female titans that come to the underworld willingly and even less of them are on friendly terms with me since I apparently am not an Olympian thanks to my brother Zeus my options are very limited. I chose you because we are friends and I knew you would not reject the idea as soon as you heard it which made explaining myself a lot easier. I am not expecting you to become my second wife or even a mistress, all I am asking is that you bear my child, and then we can raise it together as its parents, but we will just be friends. That way there is no awkward feelings between us, Persephone will not throw a hissy fit and life in the world of the dead will be much easier. I know you have not had any children since your first four all of those centuries ago, and you have told me and Persephone that they don't even come by to visit, so it would really be nice to have another child wouldn't it? The thing with Persephone and me is that we both know that we are not faithful to each other so it won't be that big a deal if you had my children, especially since I highly doubt she would have mine. I am not her favorite person in the entire world since I did kind of kidnap her and bring her down here, and I am the one who tricked her into eating the pomegranate seeds of the underworld forcing her to come down here a few months of the year. She would probably reject my proposal for children just to spite me" spoke Hades in a depressed voice. Hecate had to admit she felt bad for Hades having to stay and rule this depressing place, to most anyways, because he was cheated out of his proper place on mount Olympus by his brother Zeus. After thinking about it Hecate had to admit that Hades did have a point. Persephone did not love Hades so her having his child would probably not happen, and she highly doubted Persephone would break off their friendship just because she had Hades child as that was not as rare for it to happen as some would think. She also begrudgingly admitted to herself that it was true that her children didn't come to visit her, which did hurt, and usually spent their time doing whatever it was that minor gods like themselves did.

"Alright Hades, I will have your child" spoke Hecate as she started to remove her clothing. She knew that Hades was serious when he said that all he felt for her was the feeling of a friend so this was going to be a quickie for sure.

"Thank you" said Hades in a thankful voice as he started to remove his black armor. He wanted to hurry up and knock up Hecate so that he could truly start his godly family in the underworld.

That night Hades and Hecate procreated thus creating the future price of darkness.

(Two months later when Persephone returns to the underworld)

"Hades I am home" spoke Persephone is a voice that bellowed her distaste for the place. Nobody could really blame her since she was the goddess of spring which made living in a place full of death kind of unbearable for the girl.

"In here honey" came the voice of Hades, but Persephone detected a strange sound in his voice almost like he wasn't depressed and angry, but like he was more happy and excited. She was very curious what could make her 'husband' feel that way since he was usually all doom and gloom.

When she entered her husband's throne room she was surprised to see her good friend Hecate in the room with Hades. She saw that both of them were talking like best friends, which is something Persephone still couldn't understand Hecate could do with Hades of all gods, but upon closer inspection she noticed that Hecate had a small lump in her stomach and then it hit her like a freight train. 'Hecate is pregnant' was all Persephone could think in her mind. When Hades and Hecate saw the look of shock and realization on Persephone's face they instantly knew that she knew Hecate was pregnant so the just smiled.

"Oh my god, Hecate when did you get pregnant" asked Persephone instantly going into girl mode. She ran up to Hecate and gave her a big hug, but was mindful of the lump that held the future goddess or god in her stomach.

"I got pregnant right around the time you left the underworld" spoke Hecate as she smiled at her friend. she hadn't seen her in a while, which was to be expected when you are making plans to have a future god as your child, but still she missed her friend. She absently wondered how Persephone was going to take it when she told her that the father of her child was her (Persephone's) husband.

"Who's the father" asked Persephone, but everything then got quite and Hecate and Hades got looks of hesitation, and she instantly knew that the answer was not going to be what she expected.

"Well the father is actually Hades, your husband" spoke Hecate as she scratched the back of her head and had a goofy smile on her face that she usually had when things either got awkward or she failed miserably when trying to do something.

"WHAT" shouted Persephone as she stared Hades in the eyes with a blind fury and hate practically radiation off of her. You could feel the earth shifting and Hades instantly knew that there would be six more weeks of winter in the mortal world.

"Hold on honey you know I have wanted a child, and yet you didn't even bat an eyelash when I mentioned it before you left, so what was I supposed to do? It gets lonely down here and I wanted a child to help brighten the place up, and Titians knows that you would never give me one" spoke Hades as he ignored Persephone's hatred without faltering, and just stared down the angry goddess with the eyes that said he was the lord of the underworld so she had better know her place.

"Just because you want a godly child does not mean you can just cheat on me" stated Persephone with anger in her voice, but when she saw and heard Hades start laughing in her face she almost lost it.

"Hahahahaha, then be thankful you are not Hera as your father, her husband, my brother, Zeus finds it his favorite pass time to cheat on Hera. I am one of the only gods who does not have a godly child of my own, and I am one of the only gods who has not cheated on my wife, except for a few times with mortal women, so you should be very thankful to me for at least being faithful as long as I have because of all the relationships in the godly world I have the worst. My wife hates me and yet I haven't ever cheated on her, except with some mortal women, which is more than you can say" shouted Hades as he got into Persephone's face unleashing some of his pent up range. The flames of hell skyrocketed roasting all of the souls in the lower circles of hell, and ten giant earthquakes happened all at the same time around the earth causing lots of destruction in the mortal world. Persephone saw that her husband was getting very angry with her, and his words cut deep since everything he had said was true. She hung her head, and walked to her room with sadness in her eyes.

"Hades you didn't need to be so violent with her" spoke Hecate as she left to go check on her friend. Hades just placed his head in the palm of his hand, but he could not get the smile off of his face. He didn't care that he made Persephone cry, all he cared about was that little miracle of life inside of Hecate's womb, and nothing was going to change that.

(Eight months later)

Persephone had gotten over the fact that her husband had slept with another immortal and she was going to be giving birth to her first stepson, who was not mortal. Hecate and Persephone had patched up their friendship, and Persephone and Hades got back in their normal routine of being able to tolerate one another. It had been big news in all three worlds, the underworld, the sea world, and Olympus, when everyone found out that Hades was going to be having a godly child. Zeus wanted to take action against it, but most of the gods that usually supported him were against it, and Poseidon was against it as well because he had made a deal to side with Hades on such issues, and Hades promised to keep the monsters of hell from chasing down and killing the mortal woman who was carrying his child. With that kind of backing Zeus couldn't do anything, and no matter what he did the gods and goddesses rejected his ideas for watching and monitoring Hades child, mainly because it would start the greatest war the gods had ever seen, something Ares was more than happy to let happen, but he was disappointed when it didn't happen. Now Hades was in the underworld holding his son for the first time, and his heart was just ready to burst with all of the love he had for his first and only son.

The boy had been born with strait shiny black hair that was a mixture between his and Hecate's hair. He got his mother's bright green eyes that radiated innocence and happiness which everyone was thankful for. He was a little pail skinned, but it was not crazy albino while like Charon's was, so that was something else they were happy about. They had not discovered the powers he would have, or even his own godly symbol, but they would soon.

"So what do you think Hades, is he everything you ever envisioned him to be" joked Hecate as she watched Hades marvel at their child. She was being completely honest when she thought that he was everything she had been hoping for as well. She could already feel his power and knew that his power would one day rival his own father if not surpass it if he was lucky. She knew Hades was going to be the proudest father/god when he started showing his son off to his brothers and making fun of them for having such weak children by comparison.

"He is perfect" spoke Hades as he started to rock his son back and forth. He had been thinking about a name for his son, but he had yet to think of anything that would befit the boy. None of the names he had thought about had felt right, so now he was going to have to see what Hecate and Persephone thought.

"What should we name him" asked Hades as he looked down at his son, right before he handed him off to his mother. She took his with slightly shaking hands as she was so happy to finally hold the child she had carried for nine and a half months, plus giving birth to a godly child as powerful as this one had really worn her out, but when she looked down at her son for the first time she instantly knew what she wanted to name him.

"Let's call him Naruto, as to me he is the reincarnated boy who saved his world from that mad man against all odds" spoke Hecate as she started to kiss the top of Naruto's head. She had always liked the story of Naruto and the Kyuubi as Naruto was one of the few heroes' that was not a demi god. She was truly inspired by his heroism, and she decided to honor his memory by naming her son, and titian god, after him. After all what better honor is there then having a god named after you?

"Naruto? Hmmmm, well I do like the story, and it does sound like a powerful name for a god, so yes let's call him Naruto, the Prince of Darkness" spoke Hades as he looked upon his son with much love in his eyes.

For the next two years Hades, Persephone, and Hecate raised Naruto with all of the love they could muster. Hades had not realized how much work it was raising a child, and keeping to his duties as a god, but was happy none the less. The damned souls of the underworld had never been so thankful in their entire afterlives because now Hades was not being so damning in their damnation. What nobody knew though was the dark power deep in Tarterus that was plotting to destroy Hades happiness. One night while baby Naruto was asleep a dark cloud entered his room, and then it started to form into a dark spirit like apparition. In the apparition's hand was a vial full of pink fluid. The entity started to make baby Naruto drink the liquid, but before Jason could finish off the bottle Hades burst through the door.

"What is going on here" shouted Hades as the entire underworld shook with his rage. Hades saw this…. creature forcing his child to drink a potion that he had never seen before and he knew exactly what he was going to do. Raising his hand as the apparition tried to flee Hades vaporized the entity. He would have continued to vent his rage, but now baby Naruto was crying his little heart out.

"It is ok little Naruto daddy is here" spoke Hades, but his heart was nearly destroyed when he saw that his perfect godly son was now mortal. He could not understand what happened, but the one woman he was sure would know what was happening burst through the door soon after.

"Hades what is going on" shouted Hecate as she and Persephone bust into the room. When she saw Naruto in his father's arms, but was now mortal, she quickly scooped him up and started to examine him.

"What is wrong with him" asked Persephone as she watched Hecate chant some incantations over Naruto's body. Naruto's body started to glow a golden color, but then turned an ugly bronze color after a while, and Persephone noticed that Hecate looked like she wanted to cry.

"My baby has been turned mortal, but he has still retained some of his godly powers, and he still has his godly soul, but his body is that of a mere demi god at most" spoke Hecate as she placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt not to cry. Instantly Persephone was at her side trying to comfort the emotional titaness.

"Who could do something like this, what could do something like this" demanded Hades as he looked around the room. He saw the vial that the creature had been trying to force down his sons throat, and noticed that there was still a few drops of the potion left. "Hecate, tell me what this potion is" demanded Hades as he thrust the vial full of the potion into Hecate's hands. Persephone looked ready to yell at Hades, but then she heard Hecate gasp.

"What is it" asked Persephone as she looked at her friend. She could see realization in her friend's eyes, but also a look of hope.

"This is a very special potion that can even turn very young, usually zero to five years old, god lings into mortals. It was used a long time ago, but has fallen out of known existence for countless years. This is how the monster was able to turn little Naruto mortal, but the potion does have a down side. Any god ling turned into a mortal using this has the ability to reclaim his or her godly status if he or she can obtain the status of a true hero" spoke Hecate as she examined the potion. Her heart was going at speeds that could not be match by mortal nor god. There was hope for her baby to reach god hood, and she was desperate for it to happen.

"That is perfect. All we need to do is make sure he has the chance to become a true hero, and then he will undoubtedly become one" spoke Persephone as she examined the baby in Hecate's arms. She had to admit he was a cute little thing.

"Yes but for that to happen he cannot grow up around here. If he knows that he can become a god, and how to do it then it will never come to fruition. To become a true hero one must be willing to sacrifice his or her own life for the sake of another. If Jason just throws his life in front of a speeding train, even if he is trying to save someone, he will not become a god because he will expect to become a god upon death. If he does the same thing, but does not know that he will become a god, then he will ascend to god hood because he willingly gave his life for that of another without expecting anything in return" spoke Hecate as she started to pet her son's hair. She would miss him so much if the coming years, but she would watch over him regardless of the fact that she could not be there for him in the flesh.

"So what you are saying is that we have to leave our child, MY ONLY CHILD in the mortal world, just because some stupid apparition felt like ruining everything" shouted Hades as the entire planet began to shake from his pure rage. Everything he had hoped for during these last three years was now shot because now his son would grow up in the mortal world and he would not be able to see him all because his son had to become a true hero to ascend to god hood. He was feeling so down because now he felt like his son would never want to live with him down in the underworld if he didn't see it as home like he would if he had been raised there.

"Hades calm down. It will only be for a few years and then when he is old enough he will be able to come down here every summer until he is ready to graduate Camp Half-Blood. When that happens I am sure the boy will be more than happy to spend time with his family, so long as he doesn't turn into one of those god hating children" spoke Persephone as looked over at Hades, but she kind of whispered the last little bit. It wasn't uncommon for the demi gods to hold grudges against their godly parents and blame them for all of the wrongs that happened in their lives. She really hoped that that would not happen to Jason and his parents as she was sure Hades, even if she only liked him as a friend, would be heartbroken beyond repair.

"It must be done" spoke Hecate as she took Naruto from his father's arms, who kissed Naruto on the head as he let him go, and left the underworld. When she was out of the underworld she made sure to hide Naruto as she didn't want Zeus or any of his cronies to try and kill her son. They had to make sure that the Olympians knew that their son had been turned mortal, but had to make sure that they never actually found him. She instantly appeared in New York City and placed Naruto on the steps of an orphanage in a basket, with a note, before ringing the door knob and fading from reality, but not before kissing Naruto on the forehead one last time, and then muttering "I love you".


End file.
